


Black Queen meet her White King

by reginangoh



Series: Rex Alba & Regina Nigrae [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first creepypasta story. Please R&R I would like you hear what you think of it.</p><p>A girl who finally snapped after being dangled over the edge of insanity for years meets a boy who no one, not even his only friend, care about. Will she kill him or will they both finally find the person who's missing in their life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Where to start...well first I would like everyone to know that I didn't do it because a voice in my head told me to or something like that. I wasn't being controlled by anyone nor was I forced, I did it all willing on my own free will. 

I had a father, mother, younger brother and lastly a younger sister. I had a normal life...well normal for my family. I don't remember much about my childhood, just small bits and pieces so I can't tell you much, I remember being hit and thrown out of the house for not doing well in school or because of something my siblings did. 

I really hate being the oldest and it doesn't help that my sister demand power and throw a tantrum when she doesn't got her way or if she's asked to do something that she doesn’t want to do because I am usually at the receiving end of her anger. It is not fun and she doesn't care if she hurts me with her lies and words, she hates me, she hates everyone in her family. 

My brother has a mental problems that makes him learn things slower than most people and has a hard time explaining things but he is nice and have a kind heart even though he likes to act like a bad boy, he is probably the one in my family I like most. 

My mother...I'm pretty sure my mom is crazy. She is the one who beat and threw me out of the house when I'm young. She is also screaming at us, mostly me because I'm the oldest, she only remember things her way and she is unreasonable, she refuses to listen to what we have to say because she's older than us and is our mother so what she say is always right. 

My father...he is even more unreasonable and well he wasn't the one beating me but instead of helping me he said I deserved it. Even though my mother did all the beating he has slapped me twice when I was really young, first is when I keep asking him for candy and the second time is when I'm trying to explain the rules to a game to him. He is also the kind of person who likes to take pleasure in hurting people emotionally, mostly me, and if you try to fight back and get him to stop he'll get really angry and start yelling about how he's only playing around with me because you know...calling your child a pig, useless waste of space and basically putting them down is sooooooo fun... 

Now with family like this it isn't surprising that I'll grow up to have some mental issue, not that I'm saying they are always mean to me, there are times where I actually think that they might love me. OCD and depression is what I was told I have after my first appointment so I was given anti-depression, the second I was given a stronger anti-depression which made me sick for a few weeks and on the third I was told to double my medication but it only made me sick again and sleepy. Instead of going to my fourth appointment I stayed home and wait for the medicine to leave my system. 

That is when it first started. After more than a month my emotions that were taken away by the medicine still hasn't return. I might smile and laugh on the outside but I feel nothing. Nothing at all. I'm told by my doctor that I'm just calmer, I don't like it, I'm so used to feeling angry most of time I'm around my parents that it's just so weird. After a few months I've had enough and tried to force myself to feel anger whenever my parents do anything that should have pissed me off but sadly it didn't work very well, I can feel a little anger starting up but it never go beyond that and the anger always feel like it is being repressed. I don't like it, I hated it, the feeling isn't as nice as most people will think.

I needed something...something that'll help me get rid of the repressed anger... at first I couldn’t think of anything, but then I remembered. The dark part of my mind that I've tried to lock away, the part that has been with me before I have even turn 10. How would it feel to give into the dark part of my mind? Would I be able to get rid of my repressed anger? I grin widely at that even though I still feel empty. Tonight, I'll have to try it tonight. I thought to myself. 

I...I did it...I can't believe I actually did it! And I finally felt something! But...most unbelievable thing is that instead of feeling guilty I feel...happy...and the rush, the rush is nothing I've ever felt before...I want...no. I need to feel it again. And with that in mind I step into the shower, grinning widely while washing the blood off as I replay what happened in my mind, to feel the knife dig into my parents flesh...their blood paint the walls beautifully. 

I'll have to do it again, but not here, I have to leave this country. There's a whole world out there, so many people to choose from...so much fun. I can't help but giggle softly, everyone one thinks I'm going to spend my whole life in front my laptop but they were wrong. I'll be going on a very fun adventure, see new places, kill many people and try different food. You know...I've always wondered what human taste like...maybe I'll try it after my next kill. 

Hmm...I wonder where I should go...well I'll think of something, maybe I should get a mask or something when I get there, I'll let you know if I do once I'm able too but it'll be quite a while before that happens. Well to my Sis and Bro, take care, stay in school, eat well and all that. I'll be back to see you two someday. With love, Your big sister. 

And to everyone else, I hope you'll keep your windows and doors unlock, I'll be seeing you very very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm back. Did you miss me? I'm sure you did. Well I'm here now and I'm here to tell you what happened.

I was in a new country for a few days, not telling you which one, when a dark hair boy pick my pocket, bad idea. I followed him quietly to his house and watch as he brag to a blonde haired boy while waving my wallet. But the stupid thing forgot to lock the window so I open them as quietly as I can and enter the house.

"Hello~" I smirk as I hold my new knife against his neck. "You know, you really shouldn't go around stealing people's things. You won't know who you're stealing from~" I said as I feel the rush again. "My new knife haven't taste blood yet, should your blood be the first it taste?"

"N-no! Please! Please don't kill me! If you have to kill, kill Rex instead!" The boy begged for his life as he point towards his blonde friend who has a look of shock on his face. "Hmm...alright. But you'll have to hold him down for me." I said as I let him go and watch as he rush towards his friend and pin him against the wall.

"Co-Cody! Let me go!" The blonde named Rex begged as he tries to struggle free. "Shut up, Rex! I don't want to die!" Cody yelled at his friend and slap him across his face to shut him up. I frown as I walk towards them and saw Rex's blue eyes filled with fear and betrayal before he close them as he accept his fate.

"You know...seeing someone being so dominating~ It's so hot~" I purred as I lean close to his face and waited until he close his eyes, thinking that I'm going to kiss him, before stabbing him in his neck. He immediately let go of Rex and back away in shock as he pull out the knife and throw it aside as he hold his neck to stop from bleeding out. "I don't like people who are willing to betray their friends." I said in a cold voice and walk towards him while picking up her bloody knife. "I don't like it at all." I quickly rush towards him and knock him onto the ground.

I grin as he look up at me with fear as he fight to take another breath. "Save me a seat in hell." I whispered to him before stabbing him in his eyes and his chest while laughing crazily . "Die die die!" I keep chanting while stabbing him even though he's already dead until I got bored. I stood up and look towards the blonde who is shaking in the corner while holding a chair, most probably going to hit me with it. I walk towards him slowly and drop my knife. "Put the chair down, Rex. I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly as I stopped just out of reach of the chair.

"You killed him...you killed Cody!" He yelled as he stare at me in shock. "He isn't a good friend anyway so who cares? He was going to sacrifice you so he can live." I gently hold the leg of the chair and push it down as I walk closer. "He doesn't deserve to live for his betrayal." I said softly as I gently caress his cheek, leaving his 'friend's' blood behind. "What...what are you going to do with me?" He asked softly as he close his eyes in fear. "I'm going to...do nothing." I said softly as I gently pull the chair out of his hand and set it aside.

He open his eyes and look at me in surprise. "You're not going to kill me too?" I shake my head. "No, I'm not going to kill you. You may do whatever you want." I said before turning around and walk away, picking up my knife on the way. "Wait!" He grab onto my sleeve to stop me. "Where...where are you going? I mean...you don't have a place to stay right?" I raise my eyebrow as I look up at him. "I'm staying at a motel at the moment." I said, wondering why he's asking. "Well...you can stay here if you want...I have an empty room right now..."

I stare at him, not really sure why he would want me to stay so I asked. "What? Why would you want a killer in your house? I just killed you 'friend' right in front of you." He look down as he said. "You're right...he's a bad friend and I'm glad he's gone...and...well...you look like you'll need a permanent place to stay." I don't know what to say so I just nod my head. He smiled when he saw me nod my head. "Great! You should wash the blood off then we can go pick up your things!" All I can do is stare at him in disbelief as he lead me towards the bathroom. "I'll find something that'll fit you~" He said before leaving me standing in his bathroom. I stare at his leaving before shrugging my shoulders and take my clothes covered in blood off and put it aside before stepping into the shower and start washing the blood off.

When I got out of the shower I noticed that my bloody clothes are gone and there's a new set of clothes in it's place. I put on the shirt and it was so much bigger than me that I'm able to use it as a dress and the pants is too long and it keeps falls off. I sigh softly as I hold the pants up and leave to find Rex, finding him in the living room cleaning up the blood and the body missing. "Rex...do you have a belt I can use?" He look up and blush slightly when he saw me before nodding his head. "Ye-yeah...hold on I'll go get it." He said as he got up and head to where I'm guessing is his room.

I look around the room, the blood is mostly cleaned up so I decided to clean up the rest of the blood. I managed to clean up the rest of the blood before he comes back. "You didn't have to clean." He said as he hand me his belt. "I made the mess so I don't mind cleaning." I said as I put on the belt. "Well...let's go pick up your things." He lead me to his car and drive me to the motel to get my things. Now after we got rid of the body and get me settled into my new room, I spent some time with Rex and found out he's a very interesting guy. But anyways I have to go now, it's midnight. Time to go hunting. Remember, keep your doors and windows unlock and I'll be seeing you very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

So I know everyone will be asking why I'm willing to help a killer, I'm here to answer your question. First thing you need to know is that I'm Rex. The killer is Regina and this is the story from my point of view.

Cody is my only friend, he's my childhood friend, our partners are friends so we grew up together. I'm a shy kid so I didn't make any friends, we grew apart not long after we started schooling, he was one of those popular kids and I was the quiet kid. And into our second year of school he started bullying me to impress his new friends, it goes on until he drop out of school. I didn't keep in touch with him so when I finally saw him again after my last year of schooling I was shocked to hear that he has been into a lot of troubles with the law and underground, I won't list out everything but it was bad and there are people who wants him dead.

He begged me to help him and I did. I let him stay with me, I got him everything he needs, hell I've even went into the deep web for him. I did everything for him even after he turn his back on me for so many years. I was glad. Glad to have a friend again, all those years in school were so lonely...he'll go out and make a mess and I'll hack and delete any evidence that'll end up with him in jail. I don't want to be lonely again. Not ever again.

When he came back bragging about stealing someone's wallet and I sigh softly, about to get ready to do some hacking when suddenly a female voice is heard. I turned around and was shocked to see a girl holding a knife against Cody's throat but before I can get over my shock, Cody pinned me against the wall and I begged him to let me go while struggling but he didn't. His words shocked me into silence and when he slap me across my face it made me tear up. I took a glance toward my soon to be killer before closing my eyes in fear, not wanting to see or hear my end. Imagine thinking you're about to die only to be let go and you open your eyes to see Cody backing away with a knife in his throat.

I watch them quietly in fear and when she started laughing I immediately grab onto the nearest thing, which is a chair, and hold it up in case I need to defend myself. I start shaking when I watch her stand up and look towards walk towards me slowly and drop her knife. "Put the chair down, Rex. I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly as she stopped just out of reach of the chair.

"You killed him...you killed Cody!" I yelled as I stared at her in shock, I can't believe that she wants me to put my only defeats down. "He isn't a good friend anyway so who cares? He was going to sacrifice you so he can live." She said as she grab hold on the leg of the chair and push it down, I don't know why I let her come closer but I did. "He doesn't deserve to live for his betrayal." She said softly as she gently caress my cheek, leaving my 'friend's' blood behind. "What...what are you going to do with me?" I asked softly as I close my eyes in fear, afraid that this is all a trick to help her kill me. "I'm going to...do nothing." She said softly as she gently pull the chair out of my hand and set it aside.

I open my eyes and look at her in surprise. "You're not going to kill me too?" She shake her head. "No, I'm not going to kill you. You may do whatever you want." She said before turning around and walk away, picking up her knife on the way. "Wait!" I run towards her and grab onto her sleeve to stop her. "Where...where are you going? I mean...you don't have a place to stay right?" She raise her eyebrow as she look up at me. "I'm staying at a motel at the moment." "Well...you can stay here if you want...I have an empty room right now..."

She stare at me, making me feel nervous. "What? Why would you want a killer in your house? I just killed you 'friend' right in front of you." I look down as I said. "You're right...he's a bad friend and I'm glad he's gone...and...well...you look like you'll need a permanent place to stay." I don't want to be lonely again, even if she's a killer it's better to have her around than being alone. I smiled when I saw her nod her head. "Great! You should wash the blood off then we can go pick up your things!" I lead her towards the bathroom. "I'll find something that'll fit you~" I told her before going to my room. I'm so much bigger than her...maybe I can dig out some old clothes that'll fit her?

With that in mind, I dig through my cupboard and took out the smallest set of clothes I can find. I enter the bathroom quietly and took her bloody clothes before replacing them with my old clothes. I quickly left the bathroom without looking towards the shower and throw the bloody clothes into the washing machine, maybe I can get the blood off. I enter the living room and clutch my fists, all the hurt and anger I felt towards Cody boil in my chest as I glare at his body. "I'm glad she killed you." I hissed as I pick his body up and shoved him into a big bag before grabbing the cleaning supplies and start cleaning up the blood.

I was almost done cleaning when a soft voice asked. "Rex...do you have a belt I can use?" I looked up and felt my cheeks heat up, the clothes are still too big on her and she has to hold the pants up but it made her quite cute. Her short black hair is still wet and it's sticking out in odd places which just adds to her cuteness. "Ye-yeah...hold on I'll go get it." I said as I got up and head to my room. I can't help but think about how cute she is as I dig around for a belt. Once I find one, I head back and is surprised to see her cleaning up the rest of the blood, Cody never helped him with anything. "You didn't have to clean." I said as I hand she my belt. "I made the mess so I don't mind cleaning." She said as she put on the belt.

"Well...let's go pick up your things." I lead her to my car and drive her to the motel to get her things. Once we've got rid of the body and get her settled into the room that was once Cody's, We spent some time getting to know each other. She told me her name is Regina and answered all my questions, honestly...I like her. She told me that she is planning to continue killing and I can't have her getting thrown into jail so I told her I had some work to do before going to my room. It didn't take me long to finish making two masks with a voice changer in each of them, one for her and one for me. I showed it to her and I can't help but smile when I saw her dark eyes brighten up. "They are beautiful..." She said as she pick up the black mask with white eyes and a white crown. "That's yours." I said as I pick up my mask which is the opposite colour of hers, a white mask with black eyes and a black crown.

"Hmm..." She study our masks before smiling. "Rex Alba and Regina Nigrae." I raise my eyebrow. "What?" "That'll be our new names, White King and Black Queen in Latin." She chuckle softly and put her mask on. "How do I look?" Her voice is deeper and more demonic. I smirk as I put my mask on. "You look perfect." My voice sounds like static. "And you look great in the mask." She said to me as she take her mask off. "I'll be going out to kill tonight." I nod my head, even though I don't like it, I'll let her go kill as much as she want. "Be careful." "Thank you, I promise I will." She smiled at me before walking towards her room and I can't help but smile as she leave, this is going to be a start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
